


Awake and Dreaming (梦醒之间)

by interburstgap



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Feels, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>奥利安·派克斯的特殊习惯又一次吵醒了威震天，不过，威震天并没有生气。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake and Dreaming (梦醒之间)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SiderealV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiderealV/gifts).
  * A translation of [Awake and Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412199) by [SiderealV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiderealV/pseuds/SiderealV). 



> 送给trickstercheebs
> 
> 译者注：  
> 本文是SiderealV的《Awake and Dreaming》一文的中文翻译，原文链接http://archiveofourown.org/works/3412199

大半夜里，通信线路上传来奥利安·派克斯离开住处的消息。威震天并不惊讶，利爪将插在机体上的充电缆线拔掉，军阀不慌不忙地起身，内置屏幕里的汇报请示响个不停，他悻悻地抱怨了一下，不予置评，简单回应后清理了所有提示，关掉了线路上的会话。  
派克斯头一回被发现夜里离开住处时，整个报应号都乱套了。警报响了，搜查令也发了，声波不得不从充电中爬起来，向他汇报这些恼人的消息。他当然怒不可遏，发誓一旦抓住玩忽职守的那些炉渣，一定让他们求生不得求死不能。飞船上一片混乱，是领袖恢复了记忆？还是像所有人料想的那样，该死的汽车人终于发起了营救？威震天亲自上阵——带领他的全体士兵——将飞船翻了个底朝天。当他们终于找到奥利安·派克斯时，发现他精神得很，而且对自己引发的骚乱表现得颇为吃惊。  
今夜，他独自走在昏暗的走廊里，偶尔碰上夜班巡逻的士兵。这已经是第四次他的“客人”半夜起来溜出去了，军阀已经懒得为此生气了。没有警报，也没有人员蜂拥前往档案室，一切如常。他已经不再需要别人掺和进来了。  
奥利安·派克斯连档案室的门都没关，显然是为了避免引起像第一次那样的混乱。灯也没开，他面前的屏幕的光打在他机体上，足够照亮黑暗中他修长的轮廓。听见他的脚步声，奥利安回头微笑地看着他。  
“我还指望他们别又为了我吵醒你，”他轻声说，半转身面向银色机体，双手放开控制台。  
“他们太了解你对我们事业的重要性了，奥利安·派克斯。”威震天伸手一挥，门嗖的一声合上了，他缓缓走近档案管理员和他的工作台。“你也早该睡了，可是我们却在这里。”  
“我...我睡不着，”曾经的领袖低声答道，回身接着工作。“那些画面，关于汽车人的，关于战争的...栩栩如生，我——”  
“都会过去的。”他的语气不容置疑，但并没有丝毫责备的含义。威震天走过去，手爪小心地放在对方蓝色的胯部涂装上。“别再为了不可能的事情自寻烦恼。”  
奥利安·派克斯叹了口气，手搁在档案室的控制台上。角斗士用头雕轻蹭他的音频接收器，他缓缓开启光学镜，疲惫而满足地靠向那温柔的触碰。“你总是很留意我的喜好，震天威。”  
“咱俩总得有人操心这个。”他自嘲道，光学镜变窄。这家伙总是对机体维护不大上心。愚蠢！但他没有立刻把对方轰回住处，他什么也没做，只是将下巴搁在对方头雕与肩甲之间的肩部涂装上，手依然流连在他的臀部，看着他再次回到工作中。  
“那就让我们期待你会一直在我身边吧，老朋友，”他一边干活，一边温柔地笑了，震天威低速运转的引擎温暖着他的后背。那些关于汽车人和他们带来的野蛮战争的思绪全都离他而去，陪伴着他的只有文本柔和的背光和伴侣怜爱的拥抱。  
“好，”过了好久他才轻声回答，手爪几乎不可察觉地扣紧恋人的涂装。“让我们希望如此吧。”


End file.
